Welcome to New Cairo
by Dark and prone to violence
Summary: When Hera has to get the school renovated, she sends the Titans to another school to the south in a new city. But things seem vaguely familiar there...
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to New Cairo

DAY 1 (Please realize that this is meant to be read in an OMINOUS VOICE, that too)

"Ugh! I can't beleive that we're stuck going to a school in another city for the week! I mean, why did Hera have to sign on for our school to get renovations? Who knows what'll happen to my makeup if it's slightly hotter than usual there! It could damage it!" Neil whined, the little bitch that he was. Herry rolled his eyes from where he sat at the wheel of their truck.

The rest of them just ignored him, being so used to his whininess. Jay had his eyes closed and was listening to his mp3 player. This new city was supposed to be as big as New Olympia, and it was rumored that strange things had been occuring there for a few months. It was about two hours south of New Olympia. He figured he'd just sleep until they got there.

...Forty five minutes later...

Theresa was poking Neil, who'd fallen asleep. "You know, he looks like Strong Bad when your draw all over his face with eyeliner."

Atlanta started laughing and pulled out her lipstick. "But his face has to be all red if he's gonna be Strong Bad!" she said. She started to colour in his face red, except for the areas around the eyes. Theresa grinned widely and started shading in blackness around his eyes.

...An hour later...

Both girls, Archie and Odie were now singing in forced deep voices as Atlanta moved Neil'smouth. His face had been painted to resemble Strong Bad's mask.

" TROGDOR!

TROGDOR!

Trogdor was a man

I mean, a dragon-man...

Or maybe just a dragon...

But he was still

TROGDOR!

TROGDOR!

Burninating the countryside

Burninating the peasants

Burninating all the people

In their thatched roof COTTAGES!

THATCHED ROOF COTTAGES!

AND THEN TROGDOR COMES IN THE NIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!"

Jay's eye twitched where he sat in the front seat next to Herry. He looked at him. Herry sighed. He breaked angrily.

"Listen, we've got fifteen minutes left, don't make me turn this care around." he said sternly. They all quieted down. They HAD sung it about seven times already. But...yeah eight times the charm. For the next fifteen minutes, everyone was silent, including Neil, who'd just woken up. He had yet to notice his Strong Badness.

"Hey...Jay?" asked Archie.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think this means?" he asked pointing to a roadsign up ahead. _Welcome To New Cairo_ it read. Jay blinked.

"Oh boy."

CLASS OF THE TITANS----ENTER THE EGYPTIANS!

Hank----Horus---The Leader

Bianca--Bast-----The Warrior

Matilda--Maat--The Truthseer

Peter----Ptah----The Creator

Steve---Sobek----The Mercinary

Kyle---Khnum---The Water Master

Alden---Anubis---The Guardian.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks all of you for the great reviews, but noting the certain 'critique' I got, I have this to say:

Have you ever been stuck in a car with a bunch of teenagers, responsible as they may be usually for a prolonged period of time? I have, it's not pretty, at least in my experience, I just spun that into the whole car ride thing. Also, I don't hate Neil, as a matter of fact, he's one of my favourite characters, I just find him the easiest to make fun of. Come on, it's like arm-wrestling a three year old. Attitude aside, thankyou for your critique, echo cascade.

Now then, back to the madness.

Chapter 2

As they drove through the city Jay's cell phone rang He reached into his pocket and picked it up. "Oh, Hello Hera. Wait, wait what? But we haven't packed enough, well, do you think they'll be okay with that? You've already spoken to Mr.Who? Oh, okay. Well, I think we're almost there. Thanks for letting us know, goodbye."

Atlanta looked curious. "What was that?" she asked. The others leaned in to listen, including Neil, who was now furiously whiping red makeup off his face and glaring daggers at everyone in the car.

"Our visit's been extended to a month." he announced to the car. Herry slammed on the brakes, sending Jay sliding forewards into the windsheild.

"Ow!" he rubbed his head and frowned slightly. "And yeah, a month. Hera said that one of the new pillars fell down and crushed some equipment."

"Awww, man! I can't leave my tech by itself for that long! It's still running, it might crash!" said Odie, looking more than a little nervous about their situation.

"Plus, that android lover you made'll get lonely." teased Neil, smirking. The rest of the car looked at Odie with raised eyebrows.

"I didn't do that!" he protested.

"Androids aside, do the people at the dorm know about this?" asked Theresa.

"Hera said she already spoke to their principal." Jay replied. "What's bothering me is Coronos, how are we going to fight him while we're here?"

"On the upside, I just saw a gym, looks like it'll be pretty good here." said Herry looking back for a moment. Neil blinked.

"Ooh! Do you think they'll have a sauna there." said Neil leaning back to look in the direction of the gym.

"It's a big city, I'll bet they've got a good mall." Archie pointed out.

"You guys, you're missing something, what about the people we're rooming with?" stated Atlanta. The others looked at eachother.

"Hope they're not douchebags." Neil muttered.

* * *

"STEVE YOU DOUCHEBAG, STOP FLUSHING THE TOILET WHILE I'M IN THE SHOWER!"

"Heheheheheh.WHY DON'T YOU STOP SUGGESTING FOUR-A-DAY BATTLE PRACTICES!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHY WE'RE YELLING, BUT IT'S FUN!"

"ALDEN, SHUT UP! THIS IS A PRIVATE CONVERSATION!"

"PRIVATE LIKE THE WHOLE WORLD CAN HEAR IT?"

"FOR ATUM'S SAKE, IF YOU'RE GOING TO TALK, DO IT IN THE SAME ROOM!" interjected an adult voice.

Then there was silence.

* * *

Archie blinked as they pulled up onto the street they were going to live on for the next month. "Did you guys hear something?" 


End file.
